


Betrayal/Nightmare, Kuro week Day 4/5

by Nife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brief mentions of others - Freeform, Lance is a good guy, M/M, and no this isn't kuro pinning, and using someone he does care a lot about to do so, but not a glowing princess, especially shiro, it's mostly friendship - Freeform, the 'relationship' isn't necessarily romantic, this is his brain tormenting him, trusting and kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nife/pseuds/Nife
Summary: This was written in about 3 hours when I got pissed as all hell about various things going on. It's very much a punching bag fic. There is depictions of Non-Con in the fic, literally first paragraph and while it's only in a dream you need to mind the tags





	Betrayal/Nightmare, Kuro week Day 4/5

_ Screams, echoing and pounding into his skull as he only experienced once before, in that wretched place where life was spent like water and the cheers crashed over him like waves. _

_ But these screams weren’t the distant thunder of the crowds howling ing for *more blood, more death!* These shouts were beneath him, the cry of pain, the hurt of betrayal. OF him, because of him. Lance laid there, his hand wrapped around Kuro’s, as the larger man held him by the throat. Where once beautiful bronze skin shone lay a marring of bruises, fist-shaped, and cuts, like that of Kuro’s teeth. The white and blue shirt ripped and rucked up under Lance’s arms, exposing him all the more, while shivering legs were held over Kuro’s shoulders, the smaller man’s pants in shreds around his waist and legs, underwear a bare scrap in comparison. _

_ Kuro’s hips twitched, knowing that he was connected in a way that should be- intimate, almost sacred. Where love lived and pleasure resounded. Instead, it was painful, where there should be joy, Lance’s blue eyes looked up at him with outright terror _

_ “Please- please Kuro, stop!” Lance wailed, a broken sound, a hurt beyond any he’d even imagined from before. _

_All because of him, all because of his actions. **He was the cause of this.** He licked his lips and dove back in, heedless of Lance’s cries._

Kuro awoke with a scream so loud it reverberated in the room. The clothes he wore to bed clung to him like a second skin from sweat and, to his outright disgust, cum. He’d orgasmed at _brutilizing his friend._ One of the few people who’d accepted him without restraint when even his… ‘real’ self treated him more like an animal to be contained then a person.

Doubt and fear plagued his mind, making his head _ache_ and his stomach reel. He ran to the ensuite bathroom and vomited into the sink, all of Hunk’s hard work turning into nothing more than half-digested chunks.

Stars above, how would he ever face Lance tomorrow? Or Shiro, the man who was less than willing to have this broken shadow of a man, more parts magic than normal flesh. A copy sent to destroy him, only to be saved and redeemed by his crew. Now he was _fantasying_ about harming the most trusting among them, the one who had believed in him first. Again his stomach jerked, and fueled by the already horrid smell of before, he threw up. It hurt, all of it _ached_ and left him feeling hollow and disgusted.

He’d never be able to look at his friend again.

-

Kuro had to, eventually, come out of his room made a den. Not only because he had duties that were expected of him, that he’d volunteered for, but also because his room began to reek of himself. He’d cleaned up last night’s episode long before, but even with even with new sheets and all his bed and all the rest dealt with the room still-

He could _feel_ the edges of the nightmare creeping around his mind, goading, daring him to lay his head back down and return to his friend’s breathless pleas for mercy.

Hastily dressing, Kuro made a near mad dash to the training deck grateful that Keith or, even worse, Shiro wasn’t there. He called the Gladiator and took all his self-hatred out on the bot until his body ached for another reason until his mind was clear of everything save the need to fight, to win, to-

_Be as he was meant to be, to destroy the paladins and return the black lion to Zarkon. To lay claim to what he wanted, if he wished, as a reward._

His stomach churned again, wildly and Kuro barely withheld from spitting bile all over the floor.

A voice, soft and gentle and so, _so_ trusting, called out to him, the figure owning it rushing over to him and gently dropping beside him. Kindly a hand laid on his back, and he could hear him, _Lance_ , talking to someone, receiving and soft rumble in return. The words couldn’t penetrate the ringing bells and for a moment he stayed on bent knee, just trying to regain himself.

He needed Lance to get away! Away before he could hurt him before he could-

“Hey Kuro,” Lance said gently to him, tone soft and placating. “You’re in the castle of lions, you’re safe and far away from them, from harm”

“ _You’re not safe, not from me I'm a monster,_ ” Kuro’s mind answered, jittering and withering, demanding he flee or make Lance or-

_Soft skin, made so because the young man took care of it, even out here on the battlefront. It would bleed so beautifully for him, tear so easily-_

Kuro jerked himself out of Lance’s hold, eyes wide and for a moment unseeing. When his vision returned his gaze met the smaller man’s own. Fear reflected back at him _just like last night._ Panic grasped him with jagged claws, ripping at his mind and rendering him dumb. He tried to stand, tried to get his feet under him to run and flee and-

“Kuro? It’s okay! You’re safe, this is the castle of lions! No one’s going to hurt you!” Lance cried, visibly holding himself back from moving and frightening Kuro more. “It’s okay- I’m here, it’ll be okay!”

“No, it won’t!” Kuro screamed, “I hurt you! I wanted to hurt you! It’s- I can’t! I’m a monster! I’ll hurt you and Shiro and _Everyone!_ ” Kuro howled back, tears pricking his eyes as he saw Lance flinch. _Good,_ part of him grunted, glad that Lance understood. That-

“It’s-” Lance started again, coughing when his voice was rough with what was probably upset. “It’s okay that you- have these nightmares. I know they’re terrible and hurt you and make you afraid, but it’s okay to have them.”

“I don’t want to hurt anyone! I don’t want to hurt _you!_ ” Kuro shouted, anger and disbelief echoing in his body and mind, how could any of what he saw be okay!?

“But that’s just it Kuro,” Lance continued, nearly crawling over, everything about him open and kind and _more than Kuro deserved!!_ “You don’t want to hurt us, those dreams aren’t you. They’re just your mind dealing with painful things, they’re not a reflection of who you are.” He was close now, Lance could reach out if he wanted and grab hold of Shiro if he wanted. He refrained but held his hands out, a slow arching movement. “You’re not a monster, those dreams don’t reflect what you want.”

“You don’t understand,” Tears, hot and painful, rolled down even hotter still cheeks, muddling Kuro’s vision. “I hurt you- I _enjoyed it,_ I-”

Hands, so much smaller, so much more delicate than his own, laid over his knee and the hand that clenched there. Kuro startled at its sight, looking up to see Lance near to beside him, still so open and trusting and…vulnerable.

“It’s not who you are Kuro,” Lance insisted, smiling softly at him. “It’s not what you want. An evil man doesn’t drag himself through hell over a shame from a dream, but here you are.”

Kuro, achingly, painfully, finally looked up again. Blue eyes filled with love, the fear of before softened to small courage, one Lance freely offered Kuro now. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

The words, so small broke the last bit of him, letting the tears flood. Kuro clung to Lance as the others entered, more noises, hushed by Hunk.

“I’m here,” Lance repeated, gently rocking Kuro.

 

 


End file.
